


Sooner Rather Than Later

by coocoocajew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fluff, M/M, in which hanzo is super soft, jesse and hanzo are just engaged, lucio has PTSD, no wedding YET, this is supposed to be super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocajew/pseuds/coocoocajew
Summary: After Genji's mission goes just the way he wanted it to, he finds out that his boyfriend's did not.





	Sooner Rather Than Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> this fic was purely formed from my need of more lúcio/gencio content
> 
> if ya can't find it, make it
> 
> also: warning: Lúcio doesn't have graphically descriptive PTSD but, i just thought i'd let y'all know that this poor boy is troubled and deserves the world thank you

“You got eyes on ‘em, Genji?” Jesse said through the comm.

 

“Yes,” Genji’s eyes scanned the ground from the building’s rooftop. “I have eight in my sights.”

 

The infiltration into Volskaya was going smoothly so far. Angela and Fareeha were monitoring them from afar, watching their backsides, as they made their way into the industry. Fareeha was there for a last resort more than anything, but she also insisted on coming for Angela. Many of Overwatch’s agents were being sent out on missions, and it was getting risky out there, as it always was but more so now than usual. There were many close calls on these missions, and agents have been spending more time in the medbay. Understandably, Angela was concerned about this mission in particular, and had joined them.

 

Jesse’s chuckle sounded through the comm, “Looks like four for each of us. Whaddaya say, partner? Make this a challenge?”

 

Genji let out a soft chuckle of his own before slowly standing. “You’re on, cowboy.”

 

“I am sure I do not have to say this but even so,” Angela’s voice sounded, “Please watch yourselves. I do not favor having to rush out and patch one of you over your petty _challenges_.”

 

“It ain’t petty, Angie. It’s very important to our…”

 

Fareeha helped him out. “Egos?”

 

“Yeah! Egos. Very important.”

 

Angela’s sigh was barely audible but still there. “Please-”

 

“1,2,3 go!” Jesse said quickly over her and both he and Genji sprang from their positions. The last thing Genji heard was Fareeha’s laughing and Jesse’s cheers of excitement as they leapt into battle. It was easy, four on one being nothing difficult to the two experienced fighters, and they were done quickly. They met up to exchange their times and brag about what they had pulled off on their way to the tech room they had to retrieve data from. With that done, they made their way back to the women, success still lingering in the air. When they got there though, the mood immediately soured.

 

Once entering the small room equipment room they had found to hideout in, their eyes were drawn to Fareeha’s furrowed brows and Angela’s hands rushing to pack up her stuff. Jesse was the first to break the silence.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. What’s goin’ on?”

 

Angela hesitated for a second, eyes drifting between the two returned agents. “Hanzo and Lúcio’s mission went wrong.” The two immediately stiffened up. “Zenyatta just called me over the comm. Hanzo is well, Zenyatta helped him, but his orbs are not doing much for Lúcio right now.” Fareeha hefted Angela’s bag over her shoulder as they began to walk towards the cruiser they had taken over.

 

Genji grabbed the medic’s arm. “You cannot just leave it at that, Angela. What’s-”

 

“Genji,” she said softly and let her hands fall to his shoulders, “I know you are worried about them. We all are. But we cannot do anything for them from here. We will meet them at the base.”

 

And with that, they were on their way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lúcio came to, the first thing he was aware of was a constant pain swirling in is head.

 

He bit back a yelp when he tried to move, and put a hand to his ear. There was a voice shouting his name and he just wanted it to _stop_. But the voice was also distressed and somewhere inside his brain he knew he should be there with them. He took the comm from his ear and tossed it to the ground. Finally, he was able to look at his surroundings and slowly his awareness returned.

 

Right. He was fighting Vishkar agents and he made the mistake of taking on five of them.

 

Well, he managed to knock them off the edge of the roof, but not before a bomb exploded somewhere behind him. Something must’ve knocked him in the head because he had no other injuries. But he couldn’t move.

 

He couldn’t move.

 

Before he could properly panic, he was out again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lúcio woke up again, he was in Hanzo’s arms.

 

He was being lifted from a seat and being whisked somewhere else. He tried to push Hanzo away and stand on his own, but that’s when his panic set in. It was his worst nightmare.

 

Where was he? Was he still in Dorado? Who were all these people talking over Hanzo? Why can’t he keep his eyes open? Why was he in so much pain?

 

Why couldn’t he walk?

 

The pushing became more frantic and desperate against Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo looked down to see the musician’s eyes screwed tightly closed, teeth bared, and fists trembling against him. Quiet whispers of “ _No, no no no_ ” were coming from Lúcio’s mouth. He hurried his steps into the medbay when Lúcio’s cries became louder. When the younger was laid on the bed, he turned to Zenyatta and Ana, who had both been silently following the whole time.

 

“He is disoriented.” Hanzo said, trying to keep Lúcio’s fists out of harm's way. “How can we help? He is going to hurt himself if he keeps struggling.”

 

Ana stepped forward and pulled a sleep dart out, “Well first,” and put Lúcio to sleep. “We do that. With supervision, we can let him rest. But that is all we will do for now. We’ll have Torb and perhaps Satya check out his skates.” Zenyatta floated over and let one of his healing orbs transfer over to hover over Lúcio’s head. “For now, we wait until Angela returns. She will make the final decision.”

 

Hanzo nodded and looked Lúcio over. The younger man’s brow was still furrowed, and fists still clenched, but at least he wasn’t struggling to escape like before. Hanzo was about to insist he stay to watch over Lúcio, but Zenyatta interjected.

 

“Worry not, Hanzo. I will keep watch. You should rest as well.” Before Hanzo could argue, the omnic put up a hand. “It is not up for discussion.”

 

With his feathers only lightly ruffled, he took his leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, uh, Genji? You doin’ okay?”

 

No, he wasn’t.

 

His tight fists and posture should say as much, but Jesse wasn’t the type of friend to let Genji fall into this state of mind. He’s been there done that. He knew what the younger man was feeling. He sat down next to him on the craft and leaned forward on his knees. His eyes searched Genji’s mask but it didn’t tell him much. Genji wouldn’t either.

 

“Y’know,” Jesse started, looking up towards the ceiling, “The first time I realized I loved that brother of your’s was when I was on my way back from a mission.” Genji’s head only slightly tilted towards Jesse, but he knew the cyborg was listening. “I was all giggles and smiles, happy as a clam, and I couldn’t wait to see Han. This mission lasted four months, very limited contact, remember?”

 

Genji nodded. “Yes. Hanzo was just as antsy as you were.” He recalled witnessing Hanzo in the training room for hours on end, trying to work out his nerves about Jesse’s mission and not hearing from him. It would have been cute to any outsider, but Genji knew if someone said as much to the archer, they’d be face-down on the floor in seconds. This mission had everyone on edge, since it had to do with Talon, and Genji could relate to Hanzo.

 

Jesse let out a chuckle and tilted his head toward Genji. “I bet he was. Told me as much actually. Gave me a piece of his mind when I came back with my good arm in a brace.” Jesse whistled, remembering Hanzo’s fury. “That’s when it happened.”

 

“You realized you loved my brother while he was scolding you?” Genji asked, scoffing at Jesse’s words.

 

Jesse grinned. “Yessir. I’ll be damned if it wasn’t the most concerned anyone’s ever been about me. I knew he cared then. He likes to hide his feelings but he ain’t as slick as he thinks.” Genji knew that too. “He fussed over me that whole week. Like a mother whose kid is goin’ to college. Was real sweet, and it buttered me up. I just had to tell him.” Jesse turned to Genji again, eyes once again darting across the mask. “It got me thinkin’. What if it was him who came back hurt? What if it was Han who got trampled over by Talon? What if he- or _I_ \- died without knowing we loved each other. Didn’t sit right with me so I took him to the kitchen at four in the morning and I told him.”

 

Genji snickered. “Actually, Jesse, you’re leaving out you proposed to him.”

 

Jesse laughed, “Yeah, it wasn’t my plan, that’s for sure. Didn’t even have a ring until we went out together.” He quieted down again. He straightened up when he spoke again. “He had to know, Genji. You know better than anyone about what Hanzo’s been through. He needed to know that there are people who love him. It’s the same with you and Lú, partner.” Angela’s voice echoed through the craft, telling them they’d be disembarking in five minutes, and Jesse sat up to stretch his limbs.

 

“Are you saying I should propose, cowboy?”

 

“Nah!” Jesse shoved Genji with a smile on his face, “Y’all ain’t ready for that yet. Han and I weren’t either but you both got the time. I want you to take it slow with him. You both deserve this but ya can’t forget either.”

 

Genji straightened his body. “Forget what?”

 

Jesse turned to him again with a soft smile playing on his lips. “Well, ya can’t forget that we’re risking our lives daily. If you care about him, Genji, and I mean _truly_ , someday he’s gotta know. Better sooner than never I suppose.”

 

“And if he does not reciprocate.”

 

Jesse turned to Genji with widened eyes, then threw his head back with a loud bellow of laughter. “Hell! You gotta be pulling my ankle, Genji. Lú doesn’t ever shut up ‘bout you!” Jesse knew, without even asking, that Hanzo felt the same. He can only imagine what pours from Genji’s mouth when Hanzo becomes curious about his and Lúcio’s relationship.

 

“Really?” Genji grabbed at the cowboy’s shoulders, “Jesse. Jesse- listen to me. What does he say?”

 

Jesse’s laughing and Genji’s pleas were interrupted by Angela entering their space. Her eyes narrowed at the two, but there was a hint of a smile. “Alright, let’s get into the base. Hanzo and Lúcio are already there. And before you ask, no, Genji. You cannot accompany me into the medbay. Ana had to knock him out with a sleep dart because he was delirious. The less people around, the better. You can see him when he’s conscious of where he is.”

 

Genji bit back just what he thought of that when Jesse laid a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, Angela. But I will see him as soon as he is able to receive visitors.”

 

The doctor smiled at him. “Of course, Genji. I’m sure you will be the first he’ll want to see anyways.”

 

When they entered the base, Ana and Hanzo were already there to greet them. Jesse and Genji immediately moved to Hanzo. Checking him over and fretting over any of the tiniest scratches, before Hanzo pushed them away.

 

“How is he?” Genji asked when Jesse was done layering kisses all over Hanzo’s face. “How bad was it?”

 

Hanzo’s brow furrowed. “He… wasn’t awake when I found him on the roof. He had an injury on his head, and it’s like- his skates weren’t working. There was no one around. I only found him because of the mess the bomb left-”

 

“Bomb?!” Jesse and Genji shouted at the same time. They were already turning towards Angela, but she just said “I know” and hurried down the hall towards the medbay. Ana followed close behind but Fareeha lingered at Jesse’s side.

 

Hanzo spoke up again. “It seems Lúcio’s skates were what took most of the damage. They weren’t lit up anymore, and were clearly damaged.” Hanzo shifted uncomfortably in Jesse’s arms, which tightened around Hanzo. “When he woke up here again, he started to panic. That’s why Miss Amari put him to sleep. The feeling of being unable to move must’ve sent him into a spiral and he began to struggle.”

 

Jesse sighed. “Sounds like PTSD. I’m the same.” They all seemed to nod along with his words. “Poor kid.”

 

Genji couldn’t speak. His throat was tight and eyes were burning with unshed tears. A hand found his wrist and the other unclicked his visor. His eyes met his brother’s, which looked so uncharacteristically concerned, that he barely held it together. He threw himself into his brother’s arms whispering “ _I’m so glad the both of you are okay_.”

 

Hanzo reciprocated. He let Jesse join in too, and not long after, Fareeha’s arm was around his shoulder. “Lúcio has made you all so soft. It’s cute and gross.” She pulled the comm from Jesse’s ear and walked away. “I will take this to Winston. Go wait to see him.” They thanked her, and made their way towards the medbay.

 

And it seemed like they arrived at the perfect time. Angela and Ana were in the hall, talking quietly, but they both smiled when they saw the three. Genji’s steps were faster than Hanzo’s and Jesse’s. “Can I see him?”

 

Angela noded. “Yes. But keep it low. No loud noises, bright lights, or any _physical exertion_. He is to rest while he recovers from his concussion.” Genji’s shoulders sagged with relief.

 

“And his skates?” Hanzo asks.

 

Ana hummed. “I already contacted Satya and Torb. They will take a look. Satya suspects that the device was meant to disable him, not kill him. The blast must’ve been either too close or powerful though. Not what Vishkar intended, surprisingly enough.”

 

Genji nodded and turned towards the door. He was about to waltz in and practically pounce on Lúcio, but Jesse’s hand stopped him. He turned back to the cowboy who had his eyebrow quirked. “In your own time, partner. Remember that.”

 

“Yes.” Genji almost whispered. He walked through the door.

 

And there was Lúcio.

 

He looked almost angelic. His eyes were halfway closed, but his fingers were thrumming to a slow beat that was surely a new song he was thinking of. His locs were pulled up into a bun for access to his injury, and his smile was so breathtaking Genji thought it was the most welcoming sight he’s ever seen.

 

_Is this what Jesse meant?_

 

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come hug me, ninja?”

 

_Yeah, it was._

 

Genji wasted no time scrambling over and launching himself into Lúcio’s open arms. He avoided his boyfriend’s head, and instead tucked his face into Lúcio’s neck. The musician’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled Genji impossibly closer. He felt soft lips pressed against his scarred forehead, and Lúcio’s words were like honey.

 

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you, _meu bem_ .” Lúcio’s hands found the sides of his face and pulled him up. “And the damn thing that’s always covering this handsome face of yours is gone. I am so happy, _lindo_.”

 

Genji chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lúcio’s nose. “I have no idea what you’re saying but it sounds so sweet.” Lúcio was giggling under his lips and it was difficult to keep the smaller man in one place. “How much pain medication are you on exactly?”

 

“They didn’t do much. I just like seeing you better than any of them.”

 

Genji smiled and leaned in to press his lips against Lúcio’s. His hands cradled Lúcio’s and he leaned forward, forcing Lúcio back against the pillows supporting his back. When they parted for a breath, he whispered “How are you?”

 

Lúcio’s eyes dropped for a second, before they met Genji’s again. “Okay. Better now.” His hands travelled up and down Genji’s arms.

 

Genji realized he would have to pry it from Lúcio. “And before? Will you talk about it?”

 

Lúcio sighed. “What part?”

 

Genji opened his mouth but hesitated. Oh, how he wanted to talk about Lúcio’s panic from before, but should he? Lúcio seemed to read his mind. “Are you thinking about when I was out of it?”

 

Genji sighed. “Yes. But we do not have to-”

 

“I was scared,” Lúcio said. His hands dropped from where they were holding onto Genji. “Lost my legs a few years ago. The skates replaced them. I guess… not being aware of where exactly I was, and fighting Vishkar again must’ve thrown me a curveball when I wasn’t able to move.” Genji nodded his head in understanding.

 

“And now? How do you feel?”

 

A smile returned to Lúcio’s face. “Better. You’re making it better, _querido_.”

 

Genji smiled back at him and leaned back in to kiss all over Lúcio’s face, like a perfect copy to what Jesse had done to his brother. He had Lúcio laughing again soon enough. But relented when he could tell a bit of pain was returning. “What do you need?”

 

“Water would be nice if you don’t mind.” Lúcio’s head slowly met the pillow again and he laid back to watch Genji get a glass.

 

When Lúcio was done, Genji climbed into the bed with him. Carefully, to not jostle the other man too much, and they curled around each other. “You are not cold?”

Lúcio answered, “No. You’re perfect, _gatinho_. Let’s sleep.”

 

But before Lúcio drifted off, Genji nudged him. “Lúcio. How many agents were there before you got knocked out? And how did you make it out fine?”

 

Lúcio hummed under his chin. “There was… five? I think?” He shifted to press his face further into Genji. “I just booped them all off the roof.”

 

Genji sighed and a grin on his face. “You’re so amazing, Lúcio.” His arms squeezed Lúcio waist. “I will show you just how amazing you are when you are not recovering anymore.”

 

Lúcio laughed and Genji’s heart thrummed from the vibrations it sent through Genji’s body. “Genji, _stop_. For my sake, just sleep.”

  
_Maybe_ , Genji decided as he watched Lúcio’s face slack with sleep, _Jesse was right. Maybe sooner_ was _better than later._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!
> 
> So I didn't want too much description on things because I'm finishing this with little sleep and I don't know how technology works when OW is around so!! whatevs!
> 
> Also: if I get any of Lúcio's Portuguese wrong, please let me know!! I don't want to make anyone upset.


End file.
